La otra cara de la luna
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Leon comienza a conocer, sin pensarlo, a una chica, de la cual, nunca penso que mostrara otra cara... capitulo 4
1. Chapter 1

Como todos ellos ya haban trabajado por varias meses y se conocan perfectamente bien, tambin haban quedado en claro muchas cosas, los medios de comunicacin haban comenzado a interpretar mal la relacin entre Leon y Sora, cosa que llev a los dos acrbatas a aclarar la situacin entre ellos, en una conferencia de prensa

-La relacin que nosotros dos tenemos es de amistad, solamente

De hecho, Leon quera a Sora slo como la hermana que haba perdido y Sora lo quera a l como al hermano varn que nunca tuvo

Despus de ese alboroto, todo haba regresado prcticamente a la normalidad, haban comenzado con una nueva presentacin

-Mia tiene que hacer adaptaciones, as que tienen una semana libre

Kalos haba sido claro: en una semana tendra que estar la adaptacin y nuevamente Mia quedo sumergida en su habitacin con su laptop, por su parte, Sora haba decidido ir a visitar a su familia a Japn, cada quien haba decidido ir a visitar a sus familiares, pero Leon, como no tena mas familiar que Sophie, no tena a donde ir, as que dispuso quedarse en el escenario Kaleido, estaba en los trapecios, meditando sobre la ltima presentacin y sobre su propio cambio de actitud, cuando se percat de una par de voces abajo

-Solo voy por esta semana Rozetta Iras a Francia a ver a tu madre?

Rozetta asinti

-Buen viaje!

Mei sonri y vio alejarse a la peli caf, suspir

-Yo ir con mis hermanos

Mir el escenario, haba un trampoln y comenz a saltar, tanto, que comenz a hacer piruetas, tanto as, que comenz a rer alegremente cada vez que saltaba, cosa que llam la atencin de Leon Mei Wong sonriendo? pero aun mas raro estaba riendo? Repentinamente, la risa de Mei se cort

-Qu haces aqu?

Mei miraba a Leon inquisitivamente, no le era muy agradable que la vieran as

-Estaba admirando el escenario y te vi brincar

Mei se sonroj

-Viste lo que haca! Has de cuenta que no has visto nada!

Mei se baj del trampoln y se march molesta y algo ofendida. Pasaron un par de horas y Leon se encontraba aburrido, el comedor estaba cerrado aun y tena hambre, as que decidi salir a cenar, recorri varios restaurantes de la ciudad, pero algunos lucan abarrotados, en otros, lo reconocan y se hacia un alboroto, as que decidi perderse en el barrio chino, estacion su carro enfrente de un restaurante de comida china, fue recibido por una mujer de cabellos azules y mirar amable

-Sea bienvenido!

Aquella mujer lo gui hacia el interior del restaurante, lo llev hasta su mesa, que se encontraba algo alejada y permita ver todo el restaurante, con algo de privacidad, repentinamente, una voz se dej escuchar

-Qu va a?

La frase qued incompleta, el tono de voz cambi en el acto

-Qu demonios haces aqu Leon?

Leon volteo al escuchar aquella voz

-Mei? Qu haces t aqu?

El rostro de Leon no pudo disimular su sorpresa, Mei se sonroj y lo mir, vesta un hermoso traje chino en color rojo, el cabello lo tena recogido en dos hermosas bolitas al mas puro estilo de Chun Li, se poda decir que tena una arteria saltada en la cabeza tambin

-Yo trabajo aqu! Este es el restaurante de mi familia! As que... Qu vas a pedir?

Mei casi le avienta la carta a Leon

-Mmmmh

Mei casi grito

-No lo pienses mucho Leon!

Despus de un par de minutos (algo desesperantes para ella) Leon escogi su cena, justo cuando Mei llegaba a la cocina

-Como se atreve!

Su madre se acerc a ella

-Qu sucede?

La tom por los hombros

-Que ah afuera esta Leon Oswald!

Mei hablaba molesta, en si, no tanto porque Leon estuviera ah, sino mas bien, por la mirada del chico, realmente sinti que traspasaba su cuerpo hasta llegar a su alma, cosa que a Mei Wong no le haca mucha gracia

Mientras Mei pensaba en lo sucedido, la orden de Leon ya estaba

-Mei! Despierta!

Uno de los cocineros le estaba hablando a la chica, hacia minutos que luchaba porque Mei le prestara atencin

-En que mundo ests hija?

Ese cocinero, era el padre de Mei

-Aqu esta la orden para la mesa 14 hija

Mei tom en su bandeja la orden de Leon y aun contra su voluntad, fue a la mesa del chico y le entreg su cena

-Aqu tienes! Y mas vale que te la comas! Nada de quejas!

Leon la mir sorprendido Qu clase de trato era ese? Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisita al ver a Mei ayudar a su familia, en el escenario Kaleido, era una chica muy dura y en algunas ocasiones, lo directo de sus palabras, llegaban a herir a las personas, pero era pura sinceridad, as que, aun con todo eso, Mei se preocupaba por los dems, quisiera ella admitirlo o no.

Despus de haber degustado aquella comida china, Leon se dispuso a pedir la cuenta, sobra decir que Mei tuvo que decirle cuanto pagara cosa que tampoco le gusto

-Aqu esta tu cuenta

Leon la mir, Mei haba casi aventado la hoja

-Siempre eres as?

Mei lo mir de reojo, no le hacia mucha gracia el hecho de que Leon la tuviera ah, parada, esperando a pagar la cuenta

-Aprate! Quieres?

Leon se tom su tiempo que para Mei fue una eternidad a lo lejos, se escucho una voz

-Mei!

Era su madre, un nuevo cliente haba entrado y las dems meseras estaban ocupadas, la chica comprendi lo que su madre le deca y sali disparada a atender a los nuevos comensales

-Buenas tardes! Qu desean comer?

Leon la mir, el rostro de la chica haba cambiado tan radicalmente, que no poda creer que era la Mei Wong que l conoca, una sonrisa se haba formado en su rostro tan atenta! sabia que Mei tenia que cuidar de sus hermanos porque una vez ella lo haba comentado a Sora y l estaba presente, pero en cuanto lo vio a l, la chica guard silencio

El peligris tom un par de billetes y pag la cuenta, dejando propina, se dirigi a la madre de Mei, quien se encontraba en la puerta e hizo una reverencia

-Gracias, la comida estuvo exquisita

La madre de Mei, hizo lo mismo

-Esperamos su regreso!

Mei, que miraba la escena a lo lejos, lo miro extraada Leon dando las gracias al estilo japons?

-Vaya que le ha afectado el convivir mucho tiempo con su hermana adoptiva

La chica esboz una sonrisa, si bien, era porque Sora tambin le haba cambiado en cierta forma a ella, claro esta, sin darse cuenta, pero la haba cambiado y para bien

Un par de das pasaron, las vacaciones que Kalos les haba dado se tuvieron que alargar, el escenario necesitaba remodelarse para la nueva obra, as que un par de semanas mas y todo estara listo, afortunadamente, todos haban sido avisados de la situacin y prolongaron sus vacaciones, por su parte, Leon prefera pasear, as, poda meditar con toda la calma y tranquilidad posible, pero

-Cuidado!

Una pelota cay justo en el rostro de Leon

-Lo siento tanto! Mi hermano no se fij que...!

Cuando Leon quit el baln de su rostro, la voz que peda disculpas casi grito

-Leon! Qu ests haciendo aqu?

El peligris apenas pudo darse cuenta de quin era

-Mei?

La chica prcticamente le arrebat el baln

-Dame eso! Deberas dejarme en paz! Qu haces aqu? No quiero verte de nuevo!

Se dio la media vuelta

-Sucede algo malo hermanita?

Su hermano, quien haba golpeado a Leon se haba acercado al escuchar el alboroto que Mei haba armado

-Chang! Ten mas cuidado la prxima vez!

El nio asinti

-Lo siento hermanita yo...! Yo...! Yo no quera ocasionarte problemas!

Las lgrimas del nio asomaron en su rostro, Leon, que se dispona a irse, se qued esttico mirando la escena: Mei acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano, consolndolo y pudo sentir un aire maternal alrededor de la chica, mas aun, cuando ella abrazaba a su hermano, 5 segundos despus, el rostro de la chica cambiaba

-Ten mas cuidado!

El nio volva a alejarse de nuevo a su posicin

-Si!

Y continuaron jugando con el baln, la verdad, es que esa escena, para Leon haba sido muy impactante, la dura Mei Wong, tenia otra faceta, desconocida para l, pero al mismo tiempo, cautivadora.

Notas de Lucy: Hola! Despus de tanto tiempo de no hacer fics de Kaleido, he decidido hacer este fic! Dedicado a mi ane chan Al chan! (sin ella, este fic no podra ser posible!) Mil gracias por toda la inspiracin que me diste!


	2. Chapter 2

Los das haban pasado y en la mente de Leon, aquella Mey sonriente no se borraba de su cabeza

-Pero qu me esta pasando?

El rostro de Mey, sonrindole a su hermano, realmente se haba quedado pegado a la mente de Leon, sin embargo, eso no fue todo, ya que Mey apareca de tanto en tanto ante Leon en los momentos menos oportunos, al menos para ella, poco a poco Leon comenz a ver a la Mey que siempre ayudaba a sus padres en el restaurante Chino, la que ayudaba a los ancianos a cruzar una calle, la que defenda a sus hermanos de grandulones y abusadores definitivamente, era una faceta de Mey que dej a Leon impresionado

Los das pasaron y finalmente las vacaciones terminaron, todos comenzaron con sus actividades, pero Leon, no quitaba sus ojos de Mey, quien, al percatarse de ello, tom a Sora del brazo y la llev a un lugar apartado, para que Leon no escuchara, el la sigui con la mirada, vea el rostro de Mey, las miradas tan duras que le dedicaba, pero tambin recordaba las que aquella chica le diriga a las personas que ayudaba; si Mey poda hacer eso con ellos Por qu no dedicarle a l una mirada as? Fue entonces cuando Leon se detuvo en seco Se haba enamorado de Mey?

Sinti su corazn latir con rapidez bajo del trapecio y sigui su camino pensando en Mey, sin embargo fue interrumpido por una chica peli rosa

-Leon?

El joven se sobresalt

-Sucede algo Sora?

La chica lo mir algo preocupada

-Hoy me entregan los exmenes de laboratorio quera saber si me acompaabas

Leon not cierto sonrojo en el rostro de Sora, abri los ojos de par en par y

-Sora?

La chica se sonroj aun ms

-Es una sorpresa, Ken an no sabe nada y quiero sorprenderlo

Sora se sonroj aun mas y Leon sonri, aquella chica no tenia remedio, la quera mucho, tanto como quiso a su hermana Sophie y cmo el papel de hermano mayor que ya haba tomado, la acompaara por aquellos exmenes, acarici la cabeza de Sora, revolvindole el cabello, sin notar, que a lo lejos, otra chica miraba la escena.

As, finalmente lleg el da libre tan esperado, en el cual, Sora ira por sus exmenes de laboratorio, eran tantos los nervios que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, bostezando an, Sora abri la puerta de su casa

-Leon!

El chico sonri

-Es hora de irnos

Sora asinti y tan pronto como estuvo lista ambos salieron hacia el hospital

-Sora Naegino?

Una enfermera hizo que Sora pasara con el mdico, con los resultados a la mano

-No tardo Leon!

El chico asinti y decidi tomar asiento en la sala de espera, repentinamente, escuch a algunos nios rer y ruidos en una habitacin del hospital no lejos de ah, curioso, Leon se dispuso a averiguar que pasaba, ya que el aburrimiento lo mataba. La escena que encontr, lo descoloc completamente: en medio de la habitacin que claramente dejaba leer Quimioterapia, una chica de cabellos azules, vestida con un sombrero de payaso, una nariz y unos zapatos enormes, haca malabares, en ocasiones se pona de pie sobre una pelota o bicicleta, todos los nios sonrean ante aquella payasita, las risas de los nios hacan que ella sonriera aun ms y las enfermeras ah presentes miraban a la chica con ternura

-Es un ngel!

Una enfermera sonrea al ver la escena

-Mey es realmente alguien de admiracin!

Leon volteo a ver a la enfermera

-Mey?

Mir a la chica, quien se quitaba la peluca, el sombrero y los zapatos abri los ojos aun ms Mey Wong haciendo sonrer a los nios con cncer? La chica al voltearse lo mir, el rostro de Mey era completamente de sorpresa Qu hacia Leon ah?

-Qu haces aqu?

Mey miraba a Leon sorprendida y molesta

-Yo solo vengo de acompaante

-Por qu siempre tienes que aparecer en donde menos lo espero? Deja de seguirme!

Leon la mir

-Vaya, no sabia que te gustara vestirte de payaso sabes? Me recuerdas a Sora No ser que Sora te abland el corazn? El demonio que haba en ti, ha desaparecido. Mey Wong te has ablandado Eres capaz de fingir con estos nios?

-Sabes Leon? T no sabes nada de m!

Algunas lgrimas comenzaron a brotar, humedeciendo la pintura que haba usado

-Tu que sabes de mi! Cmo puedes opinar libremente cuando no me conoces Leon Oswald? Te odio!

Y Mey sali corriendo de aquel lugar con el rostro lleno de lgrimas, cuando Leon reaccion, la mirada tanto de enfermeras como de pacientes, estaba dirigida hacia l

-Cmo se atreve a decir eso!

La madre de un nio que se encontraba cerca y que haba escuchado por accidente (y por lo alto de la voz de Leon) se acerc a Leon, propinndole una cachetada

-No tiene corazn!

Varios nios y las enfermeras lo miraron con desaprobacin. Sora, que haba salido de la consulta, busc a Leon por todas partes hasta encontrarlo en el piso de cancerologa

-Sucede algo Leon?

Sora not que la mejilla de Leon estaba algo roja

-No es nada

Sora sonri, ella tambin sinti un poco tenso el ambiente

-Es hora de irnos

Leon asinti esa cachetada realmente le haba dolido pero aun ms, le haban dolido las palabras de Mey, y bueno, solo resta decir, que durante un par de semanas, la mente de Leon divag debido a ese incidente, solamente con Sora, se senta tranquilo, hasta que un buen da, cuando decidi salir solo para despejar su mente, encontr a una chica peli azul en la pista de patinaje

-Hasta aqu te veo, Mey?

Leon habl por lo bajo, mientras miraba las acrobacias de Mey en la pista de patinaje, Enamorarse? Leon sacudi la cabeza ante tal suposicin, sin decir nada mas, tom asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraba algo alejada y decidi observar a Mey, sin darse cuenta, que una sombra lo miraba a l, divertida

-Esto se pondr interesante!

Minutos despus, Mey descansaba en una silla cerca de la pista

-Hola Mey! Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Meril, la entrenadora, se acerco a saludar a la chica

-Ha pasado algo?

Mey la miro molesta y estall

-Lo odio! Se mete en mis asuntos y opina como si lo supiera todo! No se como Sora lo aguanta!

Meril sonri

-Nunca cambiars Mey, nunca cambiaras

Le acarici su cabello

-Pero...!

Meril volvi a sonrer, hecho que hizo que Mey sonriera ms tranquila para despus, sonrer abiertamente. Leon miraba todo a distancia y realmente, quedo embelesado con ella esa parte de Mey, que solo mostraba a sus seres queridos, comenzaba a ser algo que l deseaba tambin, quera que Mey le mostrara esa sonrisa, solo a el cuando Leon reaccion, ya haba sido muy tarde Se haba enamorado de Mey! Qu har ahora? Ya haba cometido das atrs un grave error al criticar a Mey de esa forma, ms aun, el hecho de haberla hecho llorar enfrente de aquellos nios, enfermeras y padres de familia

-Ests bien atendido?

Aquella voz femenina lo sac de sus pensamientos, hacindolo sobresaltar

-Meril, mucho gusto!

Leon la mir y ella tom asiento

-Si buscas a Mey, est en la pista de nuevo

Los dos miraron la gracia con la que la chica hacia sus acrobacias

-Es hermosa! No es as?

Leon se sonroj

-Me ha contado que han tenido encuentros contigo poco agradables y si no haces lo posible por conquistarla, alguien mas te ganara

Leon abri los ojos mas Conquistar?

-Cmo es que...?

- ...me di cuenta?

Meril lo mir curiosa

-Solo el hecho de escuchar que la has seguido y que siempre la miras detenidamente cuando la encuentras, es suficiente, supongo que el incidente del hospital, no fue a propsito

Leon la mir fijamente

-As es, no quise ofenderla, me sorprend mucho al verla en el hospital, yo conoc a Mey Wong como la mujer de carcter fuerte y temperamental, que es dura no slo consigo misma, sino tambin con lo que hace, pero el verla sonrer con sus hermanos, el verla ayudar a las personas y sonrerles, hizo que yo tambin quisiera una de esas sonrisas para mi, la vi jugar con aquellos nios

- y te preguntaste Por qu a esos nios y no a mi? Qu eres t para ella Leon?

El peligris abri los ojos de par en par Qu era l para Mey? Mir a Meril y ella le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda, decidido, Leon Oswald se puso de pie y se dirigi hacia la pista, por su parte, Mey se hallaba en la silla, quitndose los patines, estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de ella cuando

-Hola Mey! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

Se detuvo al ver a un chico de cabello negro, asitico, de complexin atltica, con ropa completamente china, en su camisa y pantaln, se poda ver un dragn chino, Leon qued de piedra, al ver como este joven la abrazaba efusivamente

Nota de Lucy: Hola a todas! Siento mucho la tardanza, aqu esta el segundo capi! Ojala les guste! Ah, se me olvidaba, si se come las letras con acentos, no soy yo, es la compu -_-

-A Alis chan: Ane chan! Pues como vez, hoy di la sorpresa (despus de tanto batallar, regrese!) bueno, eso de que me linchen, no creo (y espero que no sea as XD) y bueno, mil, mil gracias por todos los nimos y el apoyo! ;) ojala que este capitulo tambin te guste! Trate de imprimirle sentimiento :D

-A Karina Natsumi: Gracias! Ojala que este capi tambin te guste!

-A Rika De Hiwatari: *w* muchas gracias por tu review! Sobre la ortografa, fue la compu quien se las comi -_- y ha estado as por semanas -_- y sip, en parte me puso a pensar eso de los hermanos y no hermanos, No seria mejor ponerle un poquito de condimentos a la historia? XD en el cuarto capitulo sabrs porque (ja, ja, ja, no he escrito el tercer capi, pero ya promet el cuarto! XD ) bueno, en prximos capis habr algo de eso ;) ojala te guste


	3. Chapter 3

El shock en el que Leon qued, le imposibilit el poder avanzar hacia ella, mas sorprendido qued al descubrir que Mey le devolva el abrazo y una gran sonrisa Quin era l? Sin poder hacer nada mas, decidi retirarse ante la mirada atnita de Meril, quien lo alentaba a seguir adelante y sincerarse con Mey, pero aquello, aquello era demasiado!

Eso sin tomar en cuenta que cuando lleg al escenario Kaleido, por donde quiera que estuviera Leon, el ambiente se sintiera pesado era mas que evidente que aquel demonio que haba quedado dormido gracias a Sora, comenzaba a surgir nadie se atreva a acercarse, pero Sora si lo hizo

-Sucede algo Leon?

La chica trat de tomar asiento a su lado y Leon le sonri

-Sora Cmo te diste cuenta que te habas enamorado de Ken?

Al escuchar eso, la pelirrosa se sonroj

-Bu bueno, es que un dia una chica que se encontraba dentro del publico se acerc a l y le pidi salir con ella Ken la rechaz pero yo yo lo alent a que saliera con ella y cuando los vi en un parque sonriendo y comiendo dese en ese momento ser aquella chica asi me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia l, comenc a rogar que l no la hubiera aceptado como novia pasaron un par de semanas y como no veia a Ken salir con ella, me arme de valor y le pregunte bueno, el me pregunt porque yo hacia esa pregunta y bueno -Sora se pone mas nerviosa- le dije que me haba enamorado de l, sorpresivamente Ken me abraz y dijo que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Lo lo dems es historia.

Leon la miro pensativo Si no se daba prisa, ESE chico le quitara a SU Mey!

-Leon?

La chica lo mir preocupada

-Lo siento, es solo que

Sora lo interrumpi

-Es Mey, cierto?

Leon mir a Sora con sorpresa

-Es demasiado obvio?

Sora lo abraz

-Para alguien como yo, si lo es

Leon sonri, alborotndole el cabello

-Por algo eres como mi segunda hermanita

Sora sonri, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que una chica pelinegra los veia a lo lejos, al ver el abrazo, pas de largo, seguida de un chico

-Vamos Jin, quiero presentarte a unos amigos

Jin mir a Sora y Leon

-Esperame Mey!

Los dos se perdieron entre los telones del escenario Kaleido, minutos mas tarde, la mayoria de los integrantes del escenario Kaleido, se encontraban alrededor de Mey y su amigo

-Chicas, quiero presentarles s Jin Su Park

Varias chicas quedaron encantadas con l, cuando de repente, Sara llam a Sora y a Leon

-Chicos! Miren! Vengan! Mey quiere presentarles a alguien!

Sora y Leon acudieron a donde estaban los dems

-Mucho gusto, soy Sora Naegino

Sora extendi la mano y Jin la estrech

-El es Leon Oswald

Jin le estrecha la mano tambien

-Yo soy Jin Su Park, soy amigo de Mey de la infancia

Y sin decir nada mas, saca una fotografa de una nia vestida con un hermoso traje chino, su cabello completamente recogido y adornado con flores, un ligero maquillaje, sonrea a la cmara, Sora simplemente corri a abrazar a Mey

-Que hermosa te vez ah!

Mey, quien apenas sala del shock, trat de arrebatarle la foto, demasiado tarde, Leon ya la haba visto y eso le molest

-No creo haberte dado permiso de ver esa fotografa Leon, vmonos Jin

Mey jal a Jin de la mano, gesto que no pas desapercibido para Leon, Jin solamente mir confundido a Leon, Sora y Mey Qu demonios estaba pasando ah?

Minutos despus, Mey soltaba a Jin

-Qu es lo que esta pasando exactamente Mey?

La pelinegra lo mir tratando de aparentar indiferencia

-No es nada!

Jin se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para que niegues tus sentimientos

La chica se apart bruscamente

-No es lo que piensas

-Es el verdad?

Mey lo miro fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna le dio la espalda a Jin

-No tienes que mentir conmigo, me considero alguien especial para ti, te conozco muy bien

Jin se acerc a Mey y la abraz

-Lo odio! Siempre haciendo comentarios hirientes! Cmo es que Sora lo soporta?

-Tal vez ella lo conoce mejor que tu y conoce partes de su carcter que tu no conoces

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mey Wong dej que su mejor amigo la consolara, sin darse cuenta siquiera que ambos eran observados por un peligris a lo lejos

Nota de Lucy Oraki: Chicas! De verdad siento mucho el no haber podido actualizar ante! (si, lo se, llevo aos sin actuas pero creo que por fin las cosas se estn acomodando como deberan, asi que creo que la inspiracin esta regresando) creo que finalmente la inspiracin ha regresado y con ella, el comenzar a actualizar, este es el primero que actualizo y nuevamente una sincera disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero no iba a escribir algo que no me iba a gustar como quedara sin inspiracin)

-A Al Shinomori: Lo se ane chan, tarde mucho en actualizar, me alegrara saber que has ledo este capitulo! Muchas gracias por los animos que me has dado a travs de todos estos aos! como pasa el tiempo! (lo se, ya me puse sentimental) ojala que este capi te guste!

-A Rika Hiwatari: Si, lo se, parezco cometa Haley (que se aparece cada mil aos) y tambien te pido una disculpa, pero ya ando de regreso, he comenzado a escribir, con respecto a lo de la ortografa, ya lo puse, pero hay personas que leen las notas finales XD yo a veces no lo hago por distrada XD en fin, creo que subir en otra pc todo esto porque ya no quiero batallar con la ortografa de nueva cuenta! Con respecto a Jin, pues ah habr cierta confusin XD que espero no ocasione problemas a terceros. El chico en cuestin es amigo de la infancia pero a ver que pasa! XD y si, garantizo problemas y malos entendidos! (soy muy mala XD) ojala que este capi tambien te haya gustado!

-A L: gracias por tus comentarios! Y una disculpa tambien por haber dejado esto asi, pero es que sin inspiracin, no puedo escribir, ojala que leas este capitulo y ojala que te guste!

-Androme no Sainto: Hola! Pues como veras, el chico es el mejor amigo de Mey XD pero con todo este relajo que se ha armado, tal vez, probablemente llegue a ser algo mas de alguien! Eso sin contar los malos entendidos y la noticia que tiene que dar Sora XD espero que te haya gustado este capi y sinceramente, te pido una disculpa por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar.


	4. Chapter 4

Con el paso de los das, ya era del dominio popular que Mey y Jin eran algo mas que amigos y todo porque un par de chicas, descubrieron a Mey y Jin abrazandose, justamente el dia en el que su mejor amigo la consolaba la noticia se haba corrido como reguero de polvora y como ni Mey ni Jin hacan esfuerzo alguno por aclarar la situacin no falt ni medio segundo para que la noticia llegara a odos de Leon, quien miraba a Sora seriamente

-Ahora solo falta que digan que tu y yo estamos saliendo

Sora sonri simplemente

-Aunque no lo creas, he escuchado rumores tambien, pero nunca tienen el valor de decrmelo a mi, adems, sabemos que nuestro cario es de hermanos Leon

El peligris la mir

-Y Ken? No est molesto o celoso por este rumor?

Sora sonri melanclicamente

-La relacin entre mi esposo y yo, es muy buena, ya ha pasado por muchas cosas antes y ahora que se entere de la sorpresa que viene en camino.

Sora acarici su abdomen y Leon abri los ojos de par en par al escuchar la noticia

-Es esposo? Cu cuando?

Sora sonrio maternalmente

-Hace un par de meses cuando fuimos a las Vegas crei que era una locura pero fuimos a una de esas capillas y ah nos casamos, como no lo tenamos planeado, todo fue sorpresivo para mi-Sora se sonroja-Mis padres ya lo saben pero decidimos mantener esto en secreto porque Ken quiere una boda donde todos nuestros seres queridos estn presentes y yo pienso igual pero nunca pens que yo que yo -Sora se suelta a llorar de alegra-No pens que alguien viniera en camino. Mira a Leon emocionada-Creo que esto alegrar a Ken

Leon, conmovido porque su hermanita Sora est embarazada del hombre que ama, abraza a la pelirrosa impulsivamente

-Ojala yo tuviera el valor de Ken

Cabe decir, que quien tuvo la mala suerte de pasar en ese preciso momento por ah, haba sido Mey Qu mas se poda esperar de toda esta confusin? Que ella confirmara lo que los rumores decan: que Leon y Sora estaban saliendo Mey se escondi en cuanto los vi, las esperanzas que tenia con Leon, comenzaban a morir, definitivamente, pedira a Kalos su renuncia de que servia estar ah si Leon se haba enamorado de Sora?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mey haba decidido hablar con Kalos, para desilusin de ella, el jefe haba salido a una reunin y no llegara hasta la noche estaba un poco deprimida y molesta, porque pensaba que Leon haba cambiado o por lo menos, que se haba enamorado de ella, al menos, eso era lo que crea ante la actitud de Leon con ella estaba tan pensativa, que no se dio cuenta que alguien la abraz

-Jin!

El chico solo conri

-Te encuentras bien Mey? ltimamente te he visto decada

La chica sonri tristemente

-Vez eso de ah?

Jin miro en direccin donde sealaba su amiga

-Qu hay con eso?

Mey lo miro sorprendida

-No es obvio?

Jin la mir de nuevo y sonri

-Por qu todos sacan conclusiones adelantadas?

Esta vez fue Mey quien lo mir sorprendida

-A que te refieres?

Jin solamente sonri y mir hacia donde estaban Leon y Sora platicando animadamente

-Las apariencias engaan Mey y tu te has dejado llevar por las apariencias

Sin decir mas, Jin se alej de su amiga de la infancia dirigindose hacia la salida, dejando a la peliazul mas confundida que antes

-Qu habr querido decir?

Pero la platica entre Leon y Sora se veia muy animada, definitivamente esos dos se divertan estando juntos Pobre de Ken! Cuando regresara de su viaje y descubriera que en menos de 15 dias Sora y Leon se haban vuelto mas unidos

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no not alguien que llegaba

-Hola Mey! Dnde esta Sora?

Mey volte sorpresa!

-K Ken!

Nota de Lucy Oraki: bien, tarde, pero aqu ando, medio batallando porque la inspiracin se va cuando quiere y regresa cuando quiere listo el capitulo 4! Espero que los problemas pronto se arreglen!

A Al Shinomori: Ane chan! Gomen ne por la tardanza! Sinceramente la inspiracin se va y con todo lo que me esta pasando ahorita, es un tanto difcil que venga seguido! Pero estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rpido que puedo y que me permite la insracion! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado! Besos! TQM!


End file.
